1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus for use indoors, especially for use in a hall, an office, a room of a house, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heating apparatus which comprises a housing, a water conduit, a fireplace compartment for heating the water disposed within the water conduit, a fin coil member, and a blowing system for circulating hot air from the fireplace compartment through the water and to the fin coil member for heating the building and house while reducing many problems associated with fire danger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of heating apparatus used indoors are well known in the art. Usually, a fin coil heating apparatus utilized an electric source and a fireplace located in the wall of a house ar used as a source of heat in cold weather. However, it is very difficult to recover the heat from the fireplace when burning materials such as wood or kerosene. Furthermore, there always exists danger of fire and the mess produced by dust and ash generated from the fireplace. Also, such fin coil heating apparatus include a plurality of heat emitting members heated by an electric source and a propeller fan for blowing air across the heat emitting members to heat an air and discharge it to the room environment. However, it is very noisy while the fan is actuated and the hot air to be delivered to the room from heat emitting members is very dry. Thus, there are many problems associated with prior art fireplaces and indoor heating apparatus.